The present invention relates to cutting implements and more particularly to a knife for cutting open shipping cartons. It is a particular aspect of the present invention that it may be used to reliably and quickly cut open cartons without damaging their contents consistent with safety for the operator, economy of manufacture and use and compactness.
Shipping cartons have a variety of closure techniques involving substantial use of tapes and/or adhesives, the removal of which tax the time, patience, ingenuity and/or strength of receiving personnel. When the actual closure of a carton is avoided in opening by cutting away a whole wall of a carton with conventional knives, razors, matt knives or other general purpose tools, the efficiency is limited and the dangers to receiving personnel are high.
It is an important object of the invention to provide carton opening with improved safety for personnel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carton knife which guides the person opening the carton to locate a cutting line for removing a whole face of a carton (including within the term "carton" throughout this specification any form of shipping package of any cuttable material), consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide positive blade location for setting a depth of cut corresponding to the thickness of the carton wall which is to be cut through, consistent with one or both of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a compact device which can fit in a persons pocket and easily within the hand, consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to accommodate use of standard blades, to allow reversability of blade and/or to allow blade replacement, consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an economically manufacturable carton knife, consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.